


A Night to Remember

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [26]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, It's Nick's birthday and it's actually happy!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: The assclowns gang celebrate Nick's birthday.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes, Henry Andrews/David Hodges
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: are you drunk? for frozenmemories1987

He’s six beers in, and Nick’s face is a darker shade of red than Greg has ever seen before. 

“Are you drunk?” Greg asks with exaggerated surprise.

“Pfffft nahhhhhh,” Nick sputters, waving a hand towards Greg and missing _completely_. “Know yarr, but-_hic-_whatam I?”

Greg giggles and starts to suck on his fourth bottle--he’s a slower drinker than Nick, slamming it down on the table when he realizes it’s empty, but not before raising it in Henry’s direction.

“Garcon! Beer me!” 

“Here, here! And me too!” Nick chimes in, wrapping Greg close to his side.

“Fuckin’ took you long enough to polish that one off...I’m never gonna be the designated driver ever again...” he mutters angrily as he rolls his eyes, scooting himself out of the half-moon booth littered with empty beer bottles and scavenged food trays.

“Aw, c’mon, Henry, you’re looking a little blue there! Nobody’s ‘lowed to be blue on my birfday!” Nick slurs, petting Henry’s arm, grabbing onto his hand. Greg, in turns, tugs on Nick’s other arm. 

“Or green for that matter,” Nick playfully winks to Greg as he sees the bit of drunken jealous flare up in Greg’s expanded nostrils.

“Hey, hands off my man, Stokes! Birthdays be _damned,” _Hodges warns through a belch, wrapping his arms around Henry from behind, pulling him away from the booth. 

“Are you alright, you were in there a _really _long time?” Henry asks in a hushed whisper.

“I’m alright, c’mon, let’s get the birthday king and his loyal subject another beer.”

“You know, Ni-_iiiick,” _Greg hiccups once Henry and Hodges leave earshot. “ I’m really glad this party’s going a lot better than Henry’s did.”

Nick’s smile is somehow wider than it’s ever been, his eyes shining with happiness he hasn’t seen in his eyes in far too long. 

“Me too. But...” Nick stifles a burp. “I-I’d have a great time _anywhere_, long as I’m with you.” 

“D’aww, well you’re as sweet as the sugar in the chocolate cake I got waiting for you at my apartment,” Greg whispers in a poorly imitated Southern accent into Nick’s ear, before he moves his lips onto his ear lobe, playfully sucks and bites on it. “And a little..._birthday surprise.”_

Nick’s face somehow turns even redder, and he freezes, his mouth hanging open, eyebrows lifted, tongue poking between his lips, a small dribble of drool pours out as Greg gives him a look of devilish glee. The sound of leather creaking between them, as Greg hangs onto Nick’s arm, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Henry walks up with a tray of beer and Hodges in tow, and Nick greets them by nearly falling out of the booth.

“Forget the beer! To cake!” he proclaims, pointing the way to the exit, tripping over his own feet as Greg nearly falls on top of him from behind. 

“A-Actually, w-wait, no, gim-gimme that beer--” Nick stutters, spinning on the spot which was a huge mistake, because now the room is damn near upside down, and with his chugging of one last beer before they embark back to Greg’s apartment, he runs the risk of getting so drunk that he might black out.

Because he sure as hell doesn’t want to forget whatever surprise Greg Sanders has in store for him.


End file.
